My Life My Way
by PacificBoy
Summary: Harry is neglected cause his brother adam potter is claimed as the boy -who- lived by Dumbledore.Not any type of fic you have read. See harry has he starts hogwarts and as he gains allies .Truly evil harry.Mastermind Harry
1. The Train Ride

I am Harry Potter. The Stinking kid of the potters. I had enough of them. Nobody 's ever understood me .I'll make them all pay.

So I am 11 years now . I am going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Of course everybody will eat my head of my pathetic excuse of a brother Adam potter. the so called boy –who –lived can't even make do a simple

Expalliarmus. First I need to gain which house to got to .Slytherin would be my perfect house but then again I can't gain allies if I go to Gryffindor I can hide behind my mask.

There will be a day when Everyone will bow before me.I'll make them all suffer.

1 My pathetic parents who made me live with those muggles

2 The reason :My brother Adam Potter The reason

3 Dursleys

4 everyone who had a life better than me

Tommorow will be the start of my day

The Train ride

"Adam I am gonna see u at hogwarts" my mother cried as the train went off.

So pathetic

Now to start my mission

Where should I sit?" I questioned myself,

I found the compartment where 4 boys were sitting

I realized that the I had to make a good impression first

"Excuse me" I said quietly.

"Who are you?" the blonde one demanded.

I looked at the him honestly and replied, "I have the same question for you ?

He first looked at me skeptically And said " Malfoy ,Draco Malfoy"

My name's Harry Potter by the way." I said and asked Can I sit here? and added " many compartments are filled with mudbloods"

By then everybody gave a look of familiarity when I mentioned the name Potter.

"You mean Potter like Adam Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked me in awe.

I frowned slightly but then nodded, "Yeah, he's my twin brother. James and Lily Potter are our parents."

He looked stunned for a second before responding. "Wow, I didn't know that Adam Potter had a brother" He looked at me with admiration.

"Don't worry," I replied "Not many people did."

" You can sit here I'm Zabini, Blaise Zabini . I don't know who you are but I agree that there are a lot of mud bloods out the."

I looked at the rest of the others and smiled and nodded. I found the others were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle ...

A bushy haired girl entered and looked at us and said . "Have you seen a toad." She asked

When Draco said no she was going to go out

Before she figure could leave the room I stepped forward her hurriedly.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?" i asked. She stopped and turned towards us and said

"Granger ,Hermoine Granger"she said proudly

"Of All of the things in the world how dare you come to a pureblood compartment you mudblood" Draco said angrily

I thought that it was a weird response, but decided that if it was the only he would get followers

I would do it"

. I turned to others and gave her a questioning look. And said " you just wasted your breath on a mudblood Draco"

I quite agree with u Harry" he said.

We talked about which house you would go to and all of them wanted to get into slytherin.I said

Proably slytherin too

We talked about quidditch

About Mudbloods

About Hogwarts

A prefect came and said change into your school robes.

To be continued

All of u readers please type which house u want harry to go to


	2. Sorting

Thoughts \\ \\

I said to Malfoy and others " Excuse me I have to find my brother"

"Sure I'll meet you later" he said and went off.

My thoughts cut off as we rounded the last bend and saw Hogwarts, perched on the mountain above the lake, lights glimmering from every window. \\_So this is the castle_ \\

I was silent as we boarded the boat . There was a chubby boy he looked nervous and afraid.

I asked "whats your name"?

"Longbottom, Neville Longbottom " he whispered.

He looked up at me frightened contemplation of the black waters of the lake. He was so scared. \\_Thats the scared face everyone's gonna have when they see me _\\

"You parents are Aurors, aren't they?"I asked

"Er, yes, well, they were…" Neville muttered, his voice trailing off. "I live with my gran now."

I acted like showing him sympathy and said. "Sorry, Neville, someone… I think someone mentioned that your parents were friends of my parents."

He looked up, startled. "Gran says they were pretty popular."

"Well, I am Harry Potter" I said like acting to be his friend and added " Any idea where you'll get sorted?"

You're Harry Potter are you related to Adam Potter ? He asked

"I'm his brother" I said\\_was this ever gonna end_\\

"I didn't know Adam Potter had a brother" he said

"well not many did" I told him and added "Any idea where you'll get sorted?"

"Not-not really," He stammered. "I'm amazed I even got a letter."

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor. I hope you get sorted there too."

"I'm not that brave," he whispered miserably. "I'm even terrified I'm going to fall into the lake."

He said \\_How pathetic this kid even can get_\\

Minerva McGonagall came. He stood nervously with the me, not wanting to join in the speculation about exactly _how_ they'd be sorted into their houses. and that mud blood Hermione was standing right next to him, mumbling spells under her breath.\\_A stupid mudblood know it all_\\

Finally,-we were led into the Great Hall, where the Hat was ready with this year's new song. One by one, we were called to be sorted.

When my brother's name was called,

I ignored the cries from the older students.

He sat on the stool and pulled the Sorting Hat over his head .

And It said Gryffindor.

Man should seen my mum there crying \\_her little boy who lived became a Gryffindor_\\

They called my name Potter, Harry James.

I went and sat and

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a small voice asked in my ear. "I can sense you're dark, ambitious very ambitious."

_\\I imagine I am\\_.

"Yes, yes. So were to put you… interesting."

"It isn't often I run into someone as dark as you .The perfect house would be Slytherin .But I can't do that."

//What//

""Though I must congratulate you as one of the most cunning Slytherin ever ; But as you're the Heir Of Gryffindor himself I am putting you in

GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted

I slumped as the Sorting Hat shouted the last word, and the table under the red and gold banner erupted in applause

I swept the hat off his head and placed it gently on the stool. There was weasley there .he told me his name was Pecry Weasley and he was prefect and those two twins were his brothers Fred and George.I sensed that he was very ambitious.

I shook Percy's hand with enthusiasm and laughed at the twins' cheers. I barely caught his breath before his eyes strayed to the High Table. I smiled faintly at the My Mum and Dad who were sitting on the table I wrenched their gaze away just in time to hear Ron another weasley sorted into Gryffindor. He abruptly stood up and started clapping, making his palms sting as he gave vent to his emotions. The twins joined him in standing a moment later, and surprisingly, so did Percy. Another moment later that mudblood Hermione and that Neville, who was only now recovering from the shock of being sorted into Gryffindor, I stood as well, clapping and cheering. Soon the rest of the table joined in as well.

\\ Now to put my plan onto action\\


	3. Snape 's Madness

Teachers of Hogwarts:

Filius Flitwick : Charms 6 and 7 years and head of the Ravenclaw

Minerva McGonagall: Transfiguration 6 and 7 years and head of the Grffindor

Severus Snape: Potions 1 to 7 years and head of Slytherin

Pomana Sprout: Herbology 1 to 7 years and head of Hufflepuff

Professor Quirrel : Defence Against Dark Arts 1 to 7 years

Sirius Black : History of Magic 1 to 7 years

Grubbly Plank: Care Of Magical Creatures 1 to 7 years

James Potter : Transfiguration 1 to 5 years

Lily Potter : Charms 1 to 5 years

Note: In this story James is nice to harry but Lily is horrible

* * *

Next morning I woke up. Took a shower .Got dressed and went and met my brother.

"Mum And Dad are so proud of us being sorted into Gryffindor" He said

"I bet they are" I added

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Snape's Class

My first class was potions I descended into the dungeon where the potions lab was located. Adam told me that the pathetic half giant Hagrid asking him to tea that afternoon and asked me if I would come I agreed as being with boy-who-lived and his brother and in Gryffindor no one would think I was dark . I stayed silent as he set his things on the table and prepared his parchment for taking notes. He looked up without flinching when the potions master swept into the room.

the man started in on him during roll call. "Ah yes,Adam Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

I smirked \\ Now to start the hero acting \\

I Know that he his my father's nemesis so if he was gonna treat me as an enemy I am gonna treat him as well. I snapped out of his quiet fuming when the man fired a question at him.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"He asked my brother

"Draught of Living Death, sir," He fired back with no hesitation. The silence in the class was palpable. Even Snape blinked . Now he turned to me and asked "Where would I find a bezoar?" he snapped..

"No idea" I replied evenly.

" 5 points from Gryffindor potter"

He turned to adam and asked "You Potter Where would I find a bezoar?"

He replied " In the stomach of the goat"

" 5 points from Gryffindor potter for not addressing me as sir"

He turned to me and asked

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?

"don't know"

"What is the most popular use of armadillo bile?"

"no idea" I replied

He got angry and replied "My my potter atleast your brother knows the answer"

And added "25 points from Gryffindor and a week detention with me"

//now to bring in the hero acting//

"Whatever Snivellus " I replied

"What did you call me Potter" looking at me like to cut my head

"Are you deaf , I said Snivellus you greasy git"I replied calmly

Everyone in the room were shocked

"100 points from Gryffindor" he roughly pulled me and shouted to the class "Get out, or you

Want to get expelled like Potter here"

Everybody ran.

"I'm going to get you expelled potter" snape said

"Good luck murder breath" I replied calmly

We reached the headmaster's office and he gave the password and we went in


End file.
